


An Evening at the Woodshed

by thinlizzy2



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Discipline, F/F, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Lou has had enough of Nine Ball's attitude towards Debbie and so she decides to take things into her own hands.  Nine Ball doesn't respond especially well to reasoned arguments, but Lou has other ways of getting her under control.





	An Evening at the Woodshed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/gifts).

Lou Miller was in the habit of keeping her emotions off her face, but in this particular instance she decided to let her annoyance show. And it must have been very apparent, since when Nine Ball opened the door and turned on the lights, she didn't waste time with any silly flirting or other nonsense. She just smirked and locked the door behind her, crossing her arms and assessing the situation. 

"Well I know it's not my night, so should I guess why you're doing a little B&E this evening?" Nine Ball stroked her own chin with mock-thoughtfulness. "Hmm... just got lonely? Wanted to borrow a cup of sugar?" She pressed a finger against her pretty lips "Or did Miss Trunchbull send the vice-principal in to give the bad little girl a talking-to." She tossed her head. "Seriously, Lou, isn't this a bit beneath your dignity?"

"Debbie doesn't know I'm here." Lou kept her eyes fixed on the younger woman. "I'm hoping we can sort this out between ourselves."

"Really?" Nine Ball snorted. "So she hasn't promised you a bite of her giant peach if you get me straightened out?"

Lou rolled her eyes. You're muddling your allusions, Nine Ball. And you're being a little shit."

The girl's shrug was too clearly nonchalant to be entirely sincere. "If Boss Lady has a problem with me, she can fight her own damn battles. Are we done here? Because if I'm not getting laid, I want to eat and spend a little time with Rosie Palm. You can show yourself out; you know the way." She headed towards the kitchen.

"Not even close." Lou blocked her way. "Sit. Let's talk."

She could see Nine Ball considering the situation, deliberating whether or not it was worthwhile to refuse. Something in Lou's expression must have convinced her it wasn't. She flopped onto the sofa. "You've got five minutes. I'm hungry and horny and not in the mood for Debbie shit tonight."

"I've got as long as I want," Lou informed her. "But this shouldn't take long. I want you to stop busting Debbie's balls. We're all on the same team here, Nine Ball. You don't achieve anything by causing problems for her."

"Why not tell _her_ to leave _me_ be?" There was hurt in the girl's voice, hidden deep underneath the bravado. "I'm supposed to be your girl and she's up in my face all day long like I'm the fuck-up. _I'm_ not the one who got caught because she wanted to suck some twitchy white dick. _I'm_ not the risk factor here. So why the fuck are you leaning on me instead of telling her to get her shit together?"

"You're not my girl until I tell you that you are," Lou snapped. "And I deal with Debbie my way. That's a way that doesn't concern you." Lou wasn't surprised by the comments, but the genuine anger behind Nine ball's words was a bit unexpected. That required some thought. There were several ways to deal with all that messy emotion, but Lou had to admit she was hoping for one in particular. Not only would it it possibly actually work, but she would _enjoy_ it.

Either Nine Ball was too pissed off to take note of the way Lou was regarding her or she was on such a roll that she didn't care. Obviously this had been bothering her for a while. "So you're back together? And getting me in line is some discount version of bringing her roses? Or are you just hoping that if I play nice she'll be so grateful she'll let you touch her tits again?"

Lou sat next to Nine Ball on the sofa and watched her relax just a tiny bit at the change in dynamic. Then she lifted Nine Ball's chin with one finger, raising her face until their eyes met. "Let me make myself explicitly clear, one last time. Debbie and I are not your business. And this fucking jewel heist we're working on? That's _my_ business. And if you, little girl, mess up my business because you're a jealous little wench, then you're going to wish that you had never met either one of us. Am I clear?"

Nine Ball bit her lips and Lou wondered for a moment if she was just going to submit. She hoped not; all of this conflict was making her blood burn and she was going to need an outlet soon. Luckily Nine Ball was too angry, too annoyed and, Lou knew beyond a doubt now, much too jealous to back down. "So what? I make a few jokes, and you spank me and send me to bed without dinner?"

Lou allowed her finger to stroke Nine Ball's cheek as she released her chin. "I don't give a damn if you eat. As for a spanking, if that's what keeps you in line..."

She let the promise hang in the air around them. Nine Ball met her eyes, clearly searching Lou's face to see if this was just a tease. Lou regarded her coolly. This had to be Nine Ball's choice for it to be any way effective; Lou knew that. So even though her hands had been itching for days to get on that smooth young skin again, she waited patiently and let the girl choose.

It was only a few seconds but it seemed to take forever. Finally, Nine Ball gave a jerky nod. "What the hell? Couldn't hurt, right?"

Lou gave a short bark of a laugh. "Oh, it'll hurt. I promise you that. I'll make sure of it."

Nine Ball got to her feet with a gratifying bit of eagerness. She started to pull her tank top off but Lou stopped her with a shake of her head. "I'm not interested in that tonight. Cut to the chase."

Nine Ball shed her jeans, and Lou had to stop herself from taking an appreciative breath in when she saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. She didn't have the greatest attention span when it cane to sex, but she wasn't even close to tired of this particular sight. She let herself take Nine Ball in for just a moment, naked from the waist down and gorgeous as all hell, and then she gestured at her lap. "I'm waiting."

Nine Ball's usually graceful movements grew just slightly awkward as she settled herself over Lou's knees. The endearing bit of clumsiness made Lou's pussy twinge and she waited for just slightly longer than necessary to let Nine Ball's nervousness build. She lifted her hand and felt the girl tense against her, expecting a slap. Never one to play into other people's expectations, Lou gave her ass a gentle caress instead. 

Nine Ball gave a thwarted moan. "I'm not a fucking cat, Lou. I don't need to be stroked."

"It's not about what you need." Lou made her touch feather-light, just to punish her. She spread Nine Ball's cheeks and ran her finger in circles over her puckered hole with what must have been intensely frustrating softness. "It's about what I want." She waited for Nine Ball's muscles to loosen, for her to give in Lou's setting of the pace before she raised her hand.

The first strike was like a shot of lightning to her core. The resounding sound of the smack of her hand against Nine Ball's beautiful ass, the girl's startled gasp and involuntary flinch, the tingle across Lou's palm from the contact with her flesh. It was all just glorious. She licked her palm and brought her hand down again. 

Lou had always had an appreciation of beauty, and so she was careful to distribute her strikes carefully, watching Nine Ball's perfect peach of an ass turn a sweet uniform pink all over. The girl was trying her best to keep her cool; Lou had to give her credit for that. But Lou knew for a fact that she was damn good at this and after a dozen slaps she had Nine Ball limp and pliant across lap, giving soft little cries every time Lou brought her hand down. She gave her one more especially hard slap, just for emphasis, and then rested to admire her work.

"Beautiful," she crooned, running her hand over Nine Ball's inflamed cheeks and savoring the heat coming off them. She pulled her cheeks apart and exposed her hole again. "Just beautiful."

She pressed her middle finger into that hole, laughing softly as she realized it was already growing slick from the girl's wet pussy. She used her thumb to spread more of the slick towards Nine Ball's ass, adding a second finger and thrilling as Nine Ball whimpered and writhed against her. She pulled out to just her fingertips. "Hold still, Leslie. I'll do the work."

She knew the use of her real name must have rankled Nine Ball, so she must have been especially desperate since she made no response at all except for a desperate grunt. Lou rewarded her for shoving her fingers back in, even deeper than before. She began to work them in and out of Nine Ball's ass, feeling her muscles give way and her flesh reshape itself around Lou's intruding digits. She was making beautiful little open-vowel sounds that Lou was absolutely loving, but she was also doing her very best to lie still and therefore she was due for a reward. So Lou pressed her thumb against Nine Ball's clit, drawing a long, involuntarily moan from the younger woman. Lou kept working her ass as she circled Nine Ball's slippery pink clit again and again, jabbing her thumb into her pussy whenever she felt like mixing things up. Nine Ball uttered something that Lou couldn't quite make out.

"What's that?" It was a considerable effort to keep her voice steady.

"Can I?" Nine Ball panted. "Please... can I?"

Lou hadn't realized Nine Ball was holding back. In spite of herself, she was genuinely touched. She pushed hard against Nine Ball's clit. "You can." She granted permission. "Come for me now."

Nine Ball did. She finally screamed out loud as she bucked against Lou's hand. Her pussy spasmed again and again as Lou kept working at her, not stopping until Nine Ball lay still and boneless across Lou's knees, her breath coming in ragged little bursts and her reddened flesh trembling just a little bit from the strength of her climax.

Lou let herself have one last moment to appreciate the gorgeous sight and then she nudged Nine Ball in the hip. "Get up," she commanded. "You're going to get my slacks wet." Nine Ball groaned but obeyed.

Lou got her settled back on the couch and stroked her hair affectionately. "All right, young lady. You've served your detention. Rest up and eat your veggies tonight; I want to see better behavior from you in the morning. Is that clear?" She stood up.

""You don't have to go." Lou was surprised. For all the fun they had, she'd never spent the night there. And Nine Ball's next words were even more of a shock. "I mean... I could do you."

Lou raised her eyebrows. "We've been over this, lovely. I take care of myself."

The challenge returned to Nine Ball's eyes. "Do you let her? Is that something special, just for pretty Debbie?"

Lou didn't need to tell her anything she didn't want to, but the genuine hurt that she could hear in those words tugged at her heart just a bit. So she leaned down, kissing Nine Ball gently on her mouth for the first time that night. "Debbie and I aren't anything to do with you, Nine Ball. And you and I aren't anything to do with her. But just for the record, we're not together right now." Nine Ball's lips curved into a smile, so Lou had to kiss them yet again. "I'm not looking for anything else at the moment." She watched something heavy and hard lift itself from Nine Ball's shoulders. "Tomorrow", she reminded her. "Be good."

A good session was deeply satisfying, but that paled in comparison to the gratification Lou got when Nine Ball arrived ten minutes early for their meeting the next day, with trays of coffee for everyone gathered there. However, Nine Ball's tiny smirk when Debbie took a sip made Lou somewhat suspect that there just might be spit mixed with the hazelnut latte in her friend's cup. But the gesture was still sweet and Lou wasn't unrealistic enough to expect a complete reversal. She was still going to count this as a win. 

And after all, she could always repeat the lessons of the night before if things got out of hand again.


End file.
